


CRISSmas engagement

by klainellamas



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainellamas/pseuds/klainellamas





	CRISSmas engagement

It was Christmas morning at your apartment you currently shared with Darren. He was currently cuddling you on the bed with his head on your chest. You saw how content laying there with his head on you left side where he could hear your heart beating. It made you feel safe when he cuddled you. After watching Darren sleep for a while he woke up.   
"How long have you been up?" ask a sleepy Darren  
"Not long" you replied  
After a few moments of looking into each other's eyes you both decided to get up. You walk out to your and Darren's living room. You see a few presents under the tree, but Darren's and your parents aren't coming for a few hours so you have to wait.   
You made breakfast for yourself and Darren. After you ate you guys decided to watch a Christmas movie. Darren had something planned for you.  
Darren knew today is the day he asks you to marry him. He was scared you wouldn't say yes. He knew he was being irrational as he knew how much you love him. To him you are the most beautiful girl in the world. He kept thanking Chris as he introduced you guys. You have been close friends with Chris since you were in high school with him. Chris is like a brother to you. When you were in high school you were always together. You had every class together.  
Chris is also Darren's best friend. It was very rare you weren't hanging out with them. Darren decided for your safety to keep you and his relationship with you a secret. To the public you were known as a friend of Darren and Chris'. Chris took you with him as he knew how much you liked seeing the events on TV or your computer. You and Darren have been dating for 3 years.   
After a while of thinking of memories that you and Darren's had ,your families arrived. You had lunch ready along with some baked goods. You and your families finished eating lunch so it was time to open presents.   
You gave your parents a 3 week trip to Italy. Darren gave his parents gift certificates to their favorite restaurant.  
Your mom gave you a medium length blue dress you loved it. Your dad gave you some bracelets, earrings, and a necklace to go with your dress. Darren gave you 2 spa gift cards to your favorite spa. Darren's parents each gave you a gift card to your favorite clothing store which made happy.  
You and Darren's families went out to a really nice restaurant near you and Darren's apartment. It was very rare for Darren to be recognized there. After you all ate your meal you went back to your apartment for awhile before your families had to go back to their hotels.  
"I actually have another present for Y/N" Darren said  
Next thing you know Darren is on one knee in front of you with a ring box.  
"Y/N you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Before I met you I felt lost like something was missing. Then Chris wanted to introduce us so I agreed. I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the world. So Y/N will you make my life whole forever by marrying me?"  
"Yes. Yes!" you said  
Darren slipped the most beautiful ring on your finger that you had seen. You kissed him and realized you were both crying. After you had finished kissing Darren, your parents hugged Darren while his hugged you.  
It was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
